To You, Under The Night Sky
by Lunette Athella
Summary: Untukmu, di bawah langit ini. Malam ini. Ketika kehangatanmu terasa menjalari kulitku. Ketika pandanganmu terfokus padaku seorang. Dan ketika bintang-bintang yang tersenyum bisu itu menjadi saksi bahwa, kau hanya milikku seorang./For HFNH/NaruHina Fluffy Day #5/ RnR, plis? :3


***~To You, Under The Night Sky~***

**.**

**Genre : Romance, **fluffy, maybe.

**Rate : K+, T.**

**Dedicated For HFNH/NaruHina Fluffy Day #5**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**I own nothing except the plot.**

**Also, I don't take any profit by writing this.**

**Read this by your own risk.**

**Flame is not allowed. Always, and will always.**

**But, still,**

**Review, ^^?**

**.**

_**Untukmu,**_

_**Dibawah langit ini.**_

_**Malam ini.**_

_**Ketika kehangatanmu terasa menjalari kulitku.**_

_**Ketika pandanganmu terfokus padaku seorang.**_

_**Dan ketika bintang-bintang yang tersenyum bisu itu…**_

_**menjadi saksi bahwa,**_

_**Kau hanya milikku seorang.**_

_**.**_

Langit itu berubah lagi.

Warnanya yang secerah laut ketika terpapar sinar matahari berubah semburat jingga dengan awan-awan yang setia menghiasi. Angin dingin menyapu dataran. Membuat dedaunan pohon bergoyang seirama sembari beberapa daunnya terbang mengikuti arah entah kemana. Gadis itu mengarahkan manik indah miliknya untuk menatap hamparan _white camellia _dihadapannya yang ikut menari tersapu angin.

Ia tersenyum kecil. Pemandangan langit keemasan diatasnya membuatnya seolah terpana. Tak dapat bergerak, hanya diam dengan mata berbinar akan keindahannya. Hanya begitu untuk beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya lambaian sang mentari yang perlahan tenggelam diujung membuat gadis itu tersentak sedikit. Buku sketsa dipegangannya ditutup perlahan. Pensil yang sedari tadi bermain dijemari lentiknya kemudian disimpan kembali.

Ia berdiri lalu memberbaiki terusan seputih salju beserta cardigan senada yang dikenakannya. Rambut indigonya tak luput dari belaian angin yang lalu-lalang. Membuat senyum tipis terukir diwajah bak porselen itu.

Hinata Hyuuga—nama gadis itu—berbalik. Kini tatapannya jatuh pada eksitensi sebuah pohon—entah apa namanya—yang selama ini menjadi teman baiknya berbagi sisa hari. Ia melambai sedikit ke arah pohon menjulang tinggi itu. Katakan dia aneh. Tapi, inilah kebiasaannya begitu hendak meninggalkan tempat itu. Tentunya sebagai penghargaan terbesar karena bersedia menjadi teman bisunya walau seberapa saat.

Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya melintasi luasnya _camellia _bertebaran sekali lagi hingga ia sampai pada jalan beraspal panjang yang akan membimbingnya ketempatnya tinggal selama ini. Bersenandung sedikit, ia perlahan menikmati permainan yang dimainkan angin dengan helaian indigonya. Hinata memang tinggal dipedesaan Konoha sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Penyakit anehnya hanya dapat ditoleransi sedikit dengan keadaan menenangkan macam ini. Ia juga tak dapat berinteraksi banyak dengan orang sebayanya. Dengan kekayaan orang tuanya, _home schooling _adalah pilihan terbaik.

Jangan salah, ia tinggal di tempat terpencil ini hanya bertiga bersama seorang wanita tua yang sangat dipercayai keluarga Hyuuga untuk mengurus putri bungsu mereka sekaligus orang yang tahu banyak tentang penanganan penyakit dan juga seorang wanita paruh baya yang merupakan _maid _pribadi Hinata. Awalnya Hinata merasa teramat bosan menjalani harinya yang begitu-begitu saja. Meskipun dulu di mansion keluarganya juga sama-sama membosankan, paling tidak ada Neji yang mau meluangkan waktu untuk sekedar membaca buku bersama diperpustakaan besar yang tersedia.

Tapi, semua itu dulu….

Sebelum ia bertemu pemuda itu…

Pemuda yang membuat dunia kecil sang Hyuuga seakan berporos pada sosoknya. Pemuda yang dengan cengiran khasnya berhasil membuat detakan jantung gadis bersurai indigo itu perlahan dapat didekskripsikan sebagai 'debaran'. Pemuda yang membuat hari-harinya jadi lebih berwarna dan menarik.

Rona merah tampak samar dikulit pucat Hinata. Selalu saja begitu. Tiap kali ia membayangkan pemuda itu dalam kepalanya, seolah darah berdesir kewajahnya dan membuat setiap orang yang melihat penampilan sang Hyuuga akan mengiranya demam berat. Panas memang. Merah memang. Tapi, ini bukan sakit. Rasanya malah menyenangkan dan membuat kecanduan. Seolah memikirkan pemuda itu membuat kinerja lahir batinnya menyalahi aturan logika.

Namun, detik selanjutnya gadis itu berhenti—masih ditengah hamparan _camellia. _Pandangannya diarahkan kebawah. Ia teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membelenggunya dan membuatnya terasa sesak. Tentu saja kenyataan bahwa pemuda itu tak mungkin memiliki perasaan yang sama padanya. Pada gadis sepayah dirinya.

"Hinata-chan?"

Kali ini Hinata mendadak menegakkan badannya. Ah, apa mungkin ia bersedih kelewatan hingga halusinansinya terasa terlalu nyata?

"H-hei! Hinata-chan? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tidak. Pemuda yang semulanya berbaring tidak jauh dari tempat si gadis berdiri dan sekarang malah berjarak satu langkah dengannya sepertinya tidak mungkin dimasukkan dalam kategori 'khayalan' belaka.

Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali.

Satu detik. Sepasang manik aquamarine indah itu menyapa penglihatannya. Tampak juga tatapan heran dan khawatir bercampur jadi satu.

Dua detik. Hinata masih mematung seolah eksitensi pemuda blonde dihadapannya hanyalah imajinasinya yang dinyatakan.

Tiga detik. Kali ini gadis bersurai indigo itu tak dapat menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna akibat perlakuan sang pemuda yang menempelkan punggung tangan kanannya pada keningnya.

"A-A-Ah! N-Naruto-kun!"

Pemuda itu—Naruto Uzumaki—menarik tangannya lalu bergumam pelan. "Kau sakit Hinata-chan." Kali ini raut wajah pemuda itu berubah khawatir sepenuhnya. Membuat sang Hyuuga gelagapan. Apalagi dengan reaksi jantungnya yang malah bersiap mendobrak rongga dadanya.

"A-anoo, aku b-baik-baik saja, kok!" jawabnya susah payah. Raut wajah Naruto sama sekali tidak berubah. Malah ia semakin memicingkan matanya. "Tapi tadi Hinata-chan panas, loh. Bicaranya juga terbata-bata begitu."

Ah, jantung Hinata nyaris meledak begitu melihat sang tunggal Uzumaki memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Spontan gadis itu memekik dalam hati mengenai betapa imutnya kepolosan pemuda dihadapannya.

Hinata menggeleng cepat. Sebisa mungkin ia mengendalikan nada bicara dan tiap gerak-geriknya. "Em, aku b-baik, kok. Tak perlu khawatir." Ia menyungingkan senyum tipis. Naruto tak menanggapi apapun. Ia hanya menghela nafas sebentar lalu beralih menatap _background _saat itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, mentari kini berganti tempat dengan sang perak, bulan. Ratusan bintang di hamparan langit tanpa ujung ikut menyambut dengan kerlap-kerlipnya yang menawan. Hembusan angin kembali turut serta. Tanpa absen-absennya memainkan helaian indigo sang gadis yang kini termanggu diposisinya. Antara ingin cepat-cepat melangkahkan kaki menjauh karena darahnya tetap saja berdesir cepat dan juga karena kedua orang penjaganya akan khawatir ataukah diam disana menikmati momen yang teramat jarang ini.

Yah, Naruto tidak tinggal disana. Pemuda itu hanya pulang beberapa kali disaat-saat liburan atau ketika merasa rindu akan _Obaasan-_nya. Membuat Hinata hanya bertemu sesekali dengan pemuda yang sudah mencuri peran utama dalam tiap mimpinya.

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata menunduk. Mendapati Naruto kini tengah berbaring dengan posisi terlentang disampingnya sembari menatap langit malam. Naruto menatap Hinata dengan cengiran terpampang jelas diparasnya sembari menepuk tanah disampingnya. Mengisyaratkan gadis bersurai senada lavender itu ikut berbaring disampingnya.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Hinata menurut. Tiduran bersampingan dengan sang pujaan hati tentunya membuat dadanya meloncat lagi. Mereka terdiam menikmati suguhan langit untuk beberapa saat. Hingga Hinata mendapatkan keberanian entah darimana angkat suara.

"Naruto-kun akan pulang lagi besok, kan?" Gadis itu masih setia memandang lurus. Tidak peduli ketika Naruto tiba-tiba membalikkan kepalanya hanya untuk melihat apakah sang Hyuuga benar-benar mengatakan hal itu.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Yap. Memangnya kenapa, Hinata-chan? Apakah Hinata-chan akan merindukanku?" balasnya dengan nada candaan yang kentara.

"Tentu saja aku akan merindukan Naruto-kun."

"Eh?"

Kali ini Naruto tersentak. Apalagi ketika Hinata mendadak ikut memalingkan wajahnya hingga sepasang manik itu saling bertemu dalam garis lurus. "Aku akan merindukan Naruto-kun," ulangnya. Seolah kalimat pertamanya kurang jelas hingga perlu penekanan kembali. Naruto terdiam. Ia melihat jelas tak ada tanda bercanda dari sorot mata sang surai indigo.

"Selama ini aku sendirian. Kesepian. Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu Naruto-kun. Aku sangat senang tentunya. Tak ada lagi yang mau menemaniku bersama selain Naruto-kun disini. Dan tentunya aku sangat sedih ketika tahu Naruto-kun akan pergi lagi. Beberapa bulan selalu aku jalani dengan kosong. Selalu begitu. Menunggu Naruto-kun kembali."

Naruto terperangah. Ia turut mendudukkan dirinya begitu sang Hyuuga melakukannya. Gadis itu kembali menatapnya. Kali ini dengan tatapan sendu yang kentara. "Jangan tinggalkan aku Naruto-kun."

Dan kalimat itu membuat lengkungan bibir diwajah Naruto bertambah. Spontan ia merengkuh tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan lembut. Membawanya kesatu pelukan hangat yang memberi kesan tersendiri dimasing-masing pihaknya.

Hinata juga tak sadar ia mengatakan semua itu. Kini dadanya kembali meloncat akibat perlakuan Naruto. Sementara sang pemuda menenggelamkan dirinya dalam surai beraroma menenangkan itu. Senyum tipis masih melekat dibibirnya.

"Aku tidak pernah meninggalkan Hinata-chan," ujarnya perlahan sembari melepaskan pelukan singkat itu. Ia balas menatap sepasang manik Hinata yang terlihat kaget dan heran. "Aku hanya pergi sebentar," lanjutnya dengan cengiran lebar.

"Karena aku menyukai Hinata-chan."

Gadis itu tersentak.

"Tidak. Aku mencintai Hinata-chan." Dan Naruto tak main-main dengan perkataannya. "Aku sudah jatuh cinta pada Hinata-chan sejak lama. Karena itulah sebisa mungkin aku sering mampir kesini." Ia tersenyum lagi. Berharap Hinata mempercayai ucapannya.

Gadis itu tak sempat protes begitu Naruto menarik dirinya mendekat lalu mempersempit jarak diantara mereka hingga Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan nafas pria itu menerpa kulit pucatnya. Dan akhirnya, Naruto memiringkan kepalanya agar dapat menyentuh bibir lembut nan hangat milik sang Hyuuga. Rasanya manis. Sangat manis sampai Naruto dapat memastikan dirinya akan kecanduan.

Untuk sesaat mereka hanya saling menempelkan bibir. Hingga pemuda blonde itu melumat perlahan bibir bawah Hinata, yang dibalas lenguhan kecil oleh sang gadis. Hinata tak tahu harus berbuat apa dengan debaran didadanya. Ia hanya menyembunyikan sepasang manik tanpa pupilnya dibalik kelopak matanya. Menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Naruto padanya. Menyimpannya baik-baik dalam memori otaknya. Tak mau kehilangan momen ini barang sedetikpun. Bahkan ketika Naruto menyudahi ciumannya lalu membawanya kesebuah pelukan hangat, ia hanya tersenyum.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto-kun."

Kepala bersurai blonde itu terangkat untuk menatap paras rupawan yang tengah tersenyum padanya. Lalu tangan kecil dengan kelingking dinaikkan terlurur padanya.

"Berjanjilah padaku, Naruto-kun. Mulai sekarang, kau tak akan meninggalkanku,"

Naruto balas mengaitkan kelingkingnya. Ia membalas dengan sebuah senyuman lebar yang menenangkan.

"Aku berjanji!

Dibawah langit malam, ditengah hamparan _camellia _dan siraman sinar rembulan.

Aku berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkan Hinata Hyuuga sendirian lagi.

Tak akan pernah. Karena mulai sekarang,

Hinata-chan adalah milikku seorang."

Semuanya terasa begitu indah. Keduanya kembali menyatukan bibir dan hanyut dalam kehangatan masing-masing. Berbagi perasaan dengan cara sendiri. Membiarkan langit dan bintang menjadi saksi bisu janji mimpi indah mereka.

.

.

~| End |~

**A.N ::**

**Yosh, akhirnyaaa Lune bisa ngebuat fic ini setelah dilema berkepanjangan karena gatau sama sekali tentang fic bertemakan 'fluffy' /pundung seketika. Dan juga ini pendek. Jadi, harap maklum kalau ini ga sesuai yang diharapkan T-T /dibuang. Kalo ada yang mau bantu Lune ngajarin gimana itu fic fluffy silahkan~ /ohok. Sekalian tanggapan tentang fic ini, kay? :'3 thanks banget udah sempet bacaa~ Ditunggu reviewnya, readers-tachi~**

**Oo. Lunette Athella .oO**


End file.
